My Hero is You Lee
by NarutoLuver35
Summary: Sakura sings a song at Ino's party. I'm not good at summaries. LeeSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno


Me: Welcome to my second story!

Sakura: It is so good to see you guys again!

Lee: Yes! I have another story with Sakura!

Naruto: Am I with Hinata again?!

Shikamaru: Yeah, I think so.

Ino: I'm with Shikamaru again!

Hinata: I so glad to see you guys again!

Tenten: Me too!

Neji: Sigh I have to say that I'm glad to see you guys too.

Me: Oh! I love you guys so much!

Sakura: Well, read and review please!

Lee: Violet does not own Naruto

Lee, My Hero is you

"Come on Sakura! We're getting a get together at my house, and you promised you'd sing a song!" Ino shouted from Sakura's doorway.

Ino was turning 17, and she has mid back length blond hair in a pony tail wearing a blue strapless dress that stopped at her ankles, and white heels. She has baby blue eyes.

Sakura is 16, she has shoulder-length hair, bubble gum pink, and emerald green eyes. She was putting on her red earrings, wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her ankles.

It was Ino's 18th birthday, and Sakura promised to sing at it. Sakura had finally switched her crush from Sasuke to Lee. All the girls would bug her about it, but Lee was clueless.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura yelled running down from her room wearing black heels and a black purse.

They ran down to Ino's house. Sasuke had come back a few months ago. Ino invited Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

Naruto and Hinata had gotten together, Tenten and Neji is now a couple, and Ino and Shikamaru are going out.

Sakura has an amazing singing voice. She decided she'd tell Lee about her feelings tonight with a song. They ran to Ino's house, and turned on the lights. Everyone sprung out from either behind couches or things, anywhere else like on the ceiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO!" everyone shouted.

"Um guys, not to burst your bubble, but I invited you all over before Sakura came over," Ino said while sweat-dropping like Sakura.

"Anyways, WHO'S READY TO HEAR SAKURA SING?!" Ino shouted. Everyone started cheering, besides Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Sakura walked up onto the stage Ino had set up for her, and grabbed the mic.

"Hello everyone, I'm dedicating this song to…" Sakura held her breath as everyone else held theirs, "Lee."

Lee's eyes widened as the music started.

"_You know I try to be _

_All that I can _

_But there's a part of me _

_I still don't understand _

_Why do I only see __What I don't have _

_When my reality __Its things are not that bad _

_Your faith has shown me that _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go _

_W__hen the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

_Now when I start doubting and _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_Oh believe me there__ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My her__o is you _

_My Hero Is You _

_I never saw the way _

_Y__ou sacrificed _

_Who knew the price you paid _

_How can I make it right _

_I know I've gotta try _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go _

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

_Now when I start doubting and _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_You believe there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My hero is you _

_And I hope that you can see _

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go _

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

_Now when I start doubting and _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My hero is you _

_My hero is you_," Sakura sang.

Everyone clapped as Sakura then said into the mic, "Well, let's sing Ino a happy birthday song, and then we'll move onto the party.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Ino,

Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Sakura walked off the stage, with the help of Lee.

"Um, everyone who doesn't have pink hair or their hair shaped in a bowl-cut, uh, ROOM 2!" Ino shouted as everyone raced for the door.

"Sakura, do you mean that song?" Lee asked her.

"I do Lee, with all my heart. I've loved you for a long time now, do you love me back?"

"I do Sakura," Lee said before Sakura leaned in and closed her eyes. Lee did the same, as their lips met. Sadly, it didn't last long considering Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Kiba fell through the door, shouting, "Oh don't mind us!", "We weren't spying!", or for Naruto, "I LOVE RAMEN!"

Sakura and Lee laughed, as the five got up and left the room again.

Sakura and Lee leaned in and kissed again. "Kay, come on Lee! We need to go with the others to finish the party!"

Sakura took his hand and they ran to room 2.

'This is the best party of my life,' they both thought as they found everyone else.


End file.
